1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connectors, and particularly, to an optical fiber connector.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical fiber connector couples optical fibers. The optical fiber connector typically includes a holding portion and an optical fiber connector body retained therein. One end of the optical fiber connector body is connected to a number of optical fibers; the other end of the optical fiber connector body has a number of lenses positioned thereon, each aligned with a corresponding optical fiber. When in use, two optical fiber connectors are connected to communicate the optical signals between two optical fibers using the lenses. The connector bodies of the connectors are in contact with each other, and the optical signals can be transmitted from one optical fiber to another. The optical fiber connector further includes a resilient member (typically, a helical spring) employed to enhance contact and stabilize the optical fiber connector body.
One end of the helical spring adjoins the inner surface of the holding portion while the other end adjoins an end of the optical fiber connector body connecting to the optical fiber. However, when two optical fiber connectors are connected, if the force acting on the optical fiber connectors is asymmetrical, the optical fiber connector body may be misaligned with the corresponding holding portion.
What is needed therefore is an optical fiber connector addressing the limitations described.